


Waxing Poetic

by Easy4Weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cock Worship, Crack, Cussing, Dr. Seuss-esque, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, First Time, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Silly, Top Harry Potter, Why Did I Write This?, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy4Weasley/pseuds/Easy4Weasley
Summary: Draco and Harry spent the weekend having mind-blowing sex. Draco tells Pansy about it.A silly little crackfic in which I write about Harry and Draco's sex-filled weekend in the form of a Dr. Seuss-esque poem. Why did I write this!? Oh well, it made me giggle! I hope it makes you giggle too!





	Waxing Poetic

My weekend, you ask?  
“How was it?” you say.  
Salazar! I’d been FUCKED  
for two whole days.

I can’t just tell you.  
My face is turning red.  
I can’t just blurt out:  
“I spent it in bed!”

Alright, fine, I admit it!  
I spent it all on my knees.  
I spent most of it begging  
“Oh Merlin! Yes! Please!”

Gods, Pansy, this COCK,  
You haven’t a clue.  
It barely brushed my hip-  
I had to have it, I knew!

I had to have it  
Every which way.  
So that’s how it started  
Late evening Friday.

It shouldn’t have happened.  
I should feel quite bad.  
But you should see this cock.  
You’d understand if you had.

So I pushed down the hatred  
And the bad history.  
I just couldn’t help it,  
I sank to my knees.

And yes it was beautiful.  
Circe, the taste!  
I begged him to come  
All over my face.

He let out a moan  
That went straight to my dick.  
I told him to come  
And come he sure did.

At that point, feel bad?  
I didn’t even bother.  
That perfect prick  
Made my mouth water.

And how fast it was hard again?  
It should be illegal!  
I’m telling you, Pans,  
That cock is lethal.

And now you’re laughing,  
But this isn’t a farce!  
I nearly blacked out  
When it was shoved in my arse.

I moaned and I whined.  
I thrashed and I bucked.  
I’ve never in my life  
Been so thoroughly FUCKED.

We couldn’t stop fucking.  
His hips never stopped pumping.  
And my arse? My poor arse!  
In it, his cum he kept dumping!

Oh my god this can’t be happening.  
I think I’m going into shock.  
Can that kind of thing happen  
From too much cock?

I chanted and squealed.  
It couldn’t be stopped.  
Merlin! I’m in love  
With The Chosen One’s cock.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post, so let me know what you think!


End file.
